Mi Mejor Amig
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: ¿Cómo pude llegar a enamorarme primero de mi paciente y después averiguar que era gay? Ahora como mi mejor amigo se ha vuelto y infierno; pero su propuesta me ha dado una oportunidad


_Hola gente bonita que de vez en cuando pasa por aquí_

_les traigo este one shot que bueno, lleva muchísimo lemmon _

_diseñado especialmente para las más perverts_

**_Nota:_**_ Aclaro, en este fic al principio manejo parejas yaoi y poco a poco se desenvuelve para finalizar con una pareja hen o hentai; pero no se preocupen yo soy anti-yaoi, así que solo lo menciono y no hago señal de nada explícito a pesar de ser un one shot M_

_Sin más disfrútenlo y espero muchas críticas y comentarios n.n_

**Mi Mejor A****miga/o**

Como me odiaba, no lo podía evitar, saber que el hombre que amaba era mi mejor amiga y además él era más mujer que yo.

No sé de qué me quejo, eso lo sé desde hace cinco años, aún recuerdo ese día que lo conocí.

FLASH BACK

Era mi último año de la carrera y yo me encontraba en mis prácticas profesionales, y por suerte me había tocado en el hospital general de Konoha. Estaba muy entusiasmada, esperaba realmente ayudar a mis pacientes, así que mi jordana fue larga, ya que los residentes me dieron una carga muy larga y además me mandaron al área de urgencias.

-Sakura, tenemos un paciente urgente- me dice Shizune-san que era mi jefa y la encargada del área de urgencias.

-Enseguida voy- dije preparando mis cosas

-Está en la camilla número 7- me dice mientras yo caminaba a la camilla

-Buenas noches- le digo a un hermoso chico

-Buenas noches, linda- me dijo con dolor; sin embargo, no pude evitar sonrojarme, era demasiado atractivo

-Aquí dice que tuvo un accidente y se rompió una pierna derecha y parte del brazo izquierdo- revisó el historial de la ambulancia

-s...si- me dice con dolor -disculpa linda, pero date prisa que el dolor me está matando

En ese momento reaccione y le di todas las atenciones debidas; sin embargo, me sonrojaba de sobremanera que me dijera linda y que fue tan amable y respetuoso.

-¿Y cómo te lastimaste?- le pregunte mientas le colocaba el cabestrillo en su brazo enyesado

-Estaba en una competencia de motocrós- sonriéndome de lado -solo que alguien se me atravesó y me desvíe del camino y aquí termine

-Ya veo- le digo, en ese momento me enamore de mi paciente y debo decir que estoy loca, porque nadie debe de enamorarse de su paciente y menos en circunstancias como estas

-Sasuke, nos preocupaste, no puedo creer que el empresario de Mangekyo Corporation estuviera en eso- le dice un señor de cabello azabache y ojos como los de mi paciente, recién llego y no lo note, por perderme en los ojos negros y profundos de mi paciente

-Perdóname tío- le responde- ¿Y dónde está Naruto?

-Tu novio está afuera, junto con Taka- bufa despectivamente

-Si quiere le voy a hablar- le dije, en parte para tomar aire y quitarme las ganas de llorar, y por otra por hacer lo correcto por mi paciente

-Te lo agradecería mucho linda- me lo dice en un tono tan gay, que no me supe explicar por qué no me cuenta antes

-Los dejo- les hice una reverencia y salí.

Después se me escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas que mitigue y fui por su novio, que se encontraba muy preocupado.

Fue bastante duro ver la cara de ese chico, llamado Sasuke cerca de su pareja Naruto, pero logre fingir muy bien; sin embargo, me perdí en mis pensamientos y solo reacciones hasta que su tío me hablo.

-Señorita, ¿usted atendió a mi sobrino?- me dice en tono educado, pero evaluándome

-Sí, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura- le hice una reverencia y le di un saludo cordial

- Un gusto Sakura- me devuelve el gesto -soy Uchiha Madara y este joven- señalando al chico azabache- es mi sobrino

-Uchiha Sasuke- me saluda de una manera tan gay que quería saltar del edificio -y mi novio Uzumaki Naruto

- Un gusto- haciendo reverencia a ambos

- Como te decía Sakura- interrumpió su tío -quería ver la posibilidad de que te hagas cargo de mi sobrino, yo sé que eres doctora, pero necesito de la mayor discreción, para evitar nuevos titulares en periódicos

-Pe...ro yo solo soy una estudiante- me negué en primer momento, para evitar estar cerca de él

-No hay problema, además te pagaremos lo suficiente como para que pagues tu universidad y algunas cosas más- eso me dejo anonadada porque jamás en mi vida había pensado en tanto dinero

-Está bien- le digo resignada

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Después de ese día empecé a tratar a mi mejor amiga Sasuke como paciente, pero también lo trate como amigo, ya que él no trataba a muchas personas, su condición poco común le había alejado de amistades y lo habían vuelto alguien amargado.

Él era como empresario, alguien frío y muy reservado, solo en esa época era amable con Naruto y cuando empezamos nuestra amistad, conmigo, de eso ya hace algunos años, cinco años, para volverme a torturar.

-Saku ¿Estás bien?- me dice mi amiga Ino

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- le pregunto

-No me mientas, que soy psicóloga- me responde molesta

-Pensaba en donde me puedo mudar, pero no encuentro donde- bufo pesadamente, sí le mentía pero no tanto como quisiera, recién termino el contrato de mi departamento y mi amiga Hinata se acababa de comprometer con su novio Kiba y me dejo con el gasto sola y no podía pagarlo

-Es cierto, el próximo mes se casa Hinata y te dejarán sola- me dice pensativa -dile a tu amiga Sasuke que te ponga casa y tú le consigues nuevo novio

-Cómo crees, además solo lleva dos días que termino con Sai

-Tu pregúntale- me anima mi amiga -bueno deja voy con mi esposo

-Me saludas a Itachi- le digo con una sonrisa

-Sí, y todo gracias a ti- me dice saliendo de la cafetería del hospital

Claro que me lo agradecía, Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke y en la fiesta de navidad de hace cuatro años, cuando invite a mi amiga como acompañante, el flechazo fue inmediato y después de eso empezaron a salir y un año después se casaron; ahora Ino espera a su primer hijo y según mi amiga si es niña la llamará Sakura.

Unas Horas Después

Me encontraba de noche, por fin había terminado mi turno y me sentía increíblemente sola.

-¿A dónde tan solita?- me dice alguien detrás de mí, en la parte oscura del estacionamiento

-Pedazo de...- le iba a gritar y me di la vuelta para darle una buena cachetada -Sasuke- le grite efusiva y lo abrace con mucha alegría

-Por un momento pensé que me ibas a atacar- me dijo con su sonrisa peculiar y que tanto amaba y deseaba

-Es que tan tarde y en la parte más oscura del hospital, mira que no te mate- le dije burlona

-Linda me siento depre- me dice separándose de mí -extraño tener a alguien

-Al menos me tienes a mí- le sonreí, que tan cierto era eso, si tan sólo no fuera tan homosexual

-Por eso hoy tendremos noche de chicas y vamos a conquistar a todos- me vuelve a sonreír de lado, tenía que ser tan gay

-Vamos- le respondí con el mismo gesto

Al Día Siguiente

Recibí una llamada de Ino -Mierda- dije al ver que casi era medio día

-Frentona ¿Dónde estás? Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san llevan horas buscándote- me grita histérica

-Mierda, ya voy- le digo, pero me siento tan mal que no quiero ni moverme, así que me vuelvo a acostar

Pero empiezo a sentir mi cuerpo desnudo y me levanto de sobresalto, no me engañaba, estaba completamente desnuda.

-¿Con quién demonios de perdí mi virginidad?- me pregunte, porque algo que solo los que me conocían y me respetaban, sabían que era la única chica de 28 años que era virgen.

Y ahí pude ver a un chico de espaldas completamente desnudo, me asegure de confirmarlo, levantando el resto de las cosas de la cama... Esperen está no es mi habitación.

Estaba tan asustada que tome mis cosas tan rápido como la migraña me dejo y me metí al baño.

-Que baño- dije al ver el baño con una enorme tina -Mejor me apuro- dije bañándome velozmente y vistiéndome del mismo modo

-¿Quién está ahí?- escucho fuera del baño

-¿Sasuke?- al reconocer esa voz -Mierda, fuck you, perdí mi virginidad con mi amigo marica- me grite sin dar sonido a mi voz

-¿Sakura?- me dice impresionado -¿Qué haces en mi baño?

-Me di un baño- saliendo del baño -no recordaba que fuera así

-Me lo acaban de renovar- me dice aún impresionado por mi presencia -No me digas que tú y yo...-dio una pausa

-No lo sé- le respondo con la cabeza baja -ni siquiera sé cómo llegue aquí

-Tks...- articula -Hmp si paso algo yo...- sabía que él no recordaba nada

-Si paso, yo puedo sola- le sonrío -además que dirían de mí, que fui la que hice que Uchiha Sasuke sea hombre, me mato- y doy la mejor de mis sonrisas, me deshacía por dentro, porque yo daría la mitad de mí porque así fuera

-Enserio linda, yo me sentiría mal- me dice y yo lo abrazo y empiezo a recordar...

FLASH BACK

Ambos entramos al bar y comenzamos a beber por varias horas

-Sasuke-chan ya no puedo más- le respondí medio ebria

-Solo una ronda más- me dice pasándome un trago en la mano -por los hombres, que no sirven

-No, solo sirven para tener sexo- le susurro con una risita

-Sakura, no sabía eso de ti- empieza a reír

-Sasuke, necesito un hombre, ya no soportó que me vean como una virgen, por eso terminan conmigo todos mis ex- le digo cerca -si no fueras niña, te violaría- con la misma risita

-Sakura- empieza a reír y se acerca a besarme

Después de eso, no podía dejar de besarlo y de inmediato me trajo a su departamento, yo lo abrazaba y colocaba mis piernas en su cadera, mientras él me traía hasta su habitación.

Yo me sentía increíblemente feliz y más porque era el hombre que amaba y tanto deseaba que me hiciera suya.

Él bajaba lentamente mi blusa de tirantes rosa y se dedicaba a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, yo me sentía derretir y sólo suspiraba, mientras mis pantaletas se humedecían a cada movimiento de sus manos.

Luego empezó a besar mi cuello y yo volví a suspirar, empezaba a bajar a mis hombros y con sus manos jugaba con el broche de mi sostén rosa.

-Se nota que te gusta el rosa- me dice con voz ronca

-Me encanta tanto como tú- le respondo entre risas y con voz sensual

Ya no respondió, porque había arrancado mi sostén y había metido uno de mis pechos en su boca.

-Ah- exclame, mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo y un calor cubría mi intimidad, sin poderlo evitar mi intimidad humedecía a más no poder

Él sonrió de verme exclamar de placer y yo solo disfrutaba sus movimientos. Su mano acariciaba y de vez en cuando pellizcaba mi pecho y su boca no dejaba de besar y morder mi pecho.

-Ah- me volvía loca que hiciera eso

Después hizo un cambio y yo comenzaba a arquear mi espalda y cerrar mis ojos de placer, a pesar de ser la primera mujer en su cama, era un genio.

Termino de disfrutar mis pechos y bajo su boca por mi vientre y empezaba a bajar mi pantalón negro y yo sin quedarme atrás, le quite su camisa y acaricie sus bien marcados cuadros de su pecho.

-hnnn- exclamó y solo le sonreí al ser yo quien le provocaba todo eso

Termine de quitarle su camisa y empezar por sus pantalones, él me quitaba mi pantalón.

-Negros- dice con una sonrisa de lado -no pensé que lo desearás tanto

-Cállate- le digo besando sus carnosos labios y le arrancaba sus bóxer de una vez -Negros- y solo sonreí

-Cállate- y también me beso

No había mucho que decir, ambos los disfrutábamos de una manera muy rara para ambos, yo como primeriza y él como heterosexual.

No me di cuenta que ambos estábamos desnudos, pero no me sentía avergonzada, solo me sentía deseada.

Él empezó a abrir lentamente mis piernas y a rozar mi intimidad con su miembro, yo solo suspiraba y me dejaba llevar de nueva cuenta por sus movimientos y empezaba a penetrarme, no iba demasiado rápido, pero me incomodaba, ya que su miembro no era nada pequeño, al contrario era demasiado grande.

-Ah- exclame con un poco de dolor

-Ya pasará- me dice abrazándome

Yo le correspondí y yo tomando un poco de aire sentí un fuerte dolor en mi parte baja y no pude controlar las lágrimas que me salieron y que no dudo en quitarme, mientras se quedaba inmóvil.

Después de unos minutos, el dolor se desvaneció y él lo intuyo, así que empezó a embestirme en un principio lento, pero poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad y ambos no dejábamos de gemir de placer.

No solo Sasuke se movía, yo también había encontrado mi ritmo y ambos lo llevamos, era como una danza, después ambos pensamos en profundizar, entrelazando mis piernas en su cadera y nos movimos con más profundidad. Fue tan impresionante éste movimiento, que ambos tomamos más velocidad.

-Ah, Sasuke, más- gritaba como loca

-Ah, Sakura, más- me gritaba con voz ronca

Estuvimos así por horas, al menos así recuerdo, hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo.

-Sasuke- dije mientras él terminaba dentro de mí

-Sakura- me responde con un beso y saliendo de mí

Después de eso, él se acostó a mi lado y nos quedamos dormidos.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Ya recordé- me susurra al oído

-Yo también- le digo sin soltarlo y escondiendo mi rostro

-La pasamos bien ¿No?- me dice mirándome a los ojos -ya que tú no tienes nada y yo tampoco, podríamos repetirlo

-Yo...- me quede muda en ese instante, era como un sueño

-Además- agrego -como Hinata va a casarse y tú ya no tienes con quien vivir, te quedarás en mi casa, será la casa de las chicas- me dice en tono gay

-Me haces sentir lesbiana- bufo molesta, no por la propuesta, sino porque era increíblemente gay

-Vamos Sakura, linda, nos divertiremos- besándome

-Está bien- suspiro pesadamente

Un Año Después

Me encontraba preparando la cena para los dos, ya que Sasuke y yo vivíamos juntos desde ese bendito día, pero aún era mi amiga con derechos, mi genial amigo homosexual que me hacía sentir una lesbiana por tener sexo con él y ya no sexo casual o sexo por copas, no, mi genial amigo tuvo la retorcida idea de usar el Kama Sutra como libro de inspiración y aunque no acepte en un principio se había convertido en nuestra biblia.

-Linda ya llegue- me dice Sasuke llegando de la empresa

-Qué bueno amor- ya que le gustaba que le dijera así -¿Cómo te fue con tu tío?

-Sigue con lo mismo- abrazándome por la cintura -quiere que le dé un heredero y me case- recargando su cabeza en mi cuello -es un fastidio, que no entiende que no soy así, tengo 32 años y aún no entiende esto

-Mi vida, entiende a tu tío, él es de otra generación y quiere que tú seas el jefe y tus hijos estén a cargo- le digo acariciando su rostro

-No solo no lo acepta- da una pausa -me está obligando, ya no es sugerencia, es exigencia- suspira

-Iré a hablar con tu tío y verás que no pasa nada- sonrió y me doy la vuelta para darle un beso en los labios

-Por eso te amo- me dice con una sonrisa de lado- eres me mejor amiga

-Y tú la mía- sonrió como siempre, aún me dolía ser sólo su mejor amiga, pero al menos lo tenía para mí

Después de eso cenamos y como rutina terminamos en su cama, estábamos a la mitad, cuando salió de mí y yo estaba a punto de exigirle, cuando me dio la vuelta, jamás en todo ese tiempo lo había hecho pero sabía que era la que usaba con chicos.

En ese momento me desplome en la cruel realidad, no lo había pensado en mucho tiempo, pero ese movimiento a pesar de disfrutarlo, me llenaba de un profundo dolor; sin embargo, guarde silencio y deje que termináramos con nuestros gemidos usuales y cuando salió de mí le dije:

-Sasuke, creo que es momento de volver a salir- le dije agitada y acomodándome en su pecho -tu sabes ya tengo 30 años y quiero familia

-Lo sé, Sakura y me parece que es una gran idea- cubriéndome con las sábanas

-Por eso eres la mejor amiga- lo dije normal, aunque por dentro solo deseaba que él me dijera que sólo me quería a mí y jamás me dejaría, pero jamás iba a suceder.

Esa noche me desperté en la madrugada solo para llorar mi pena y para repetirme que era necesario enamorarme de alguien normal y que realmente me hiciera feliz y no solo cayera en una estúpida ilusión que solo me dañaba a mí.

Seis Meses Después

Ya habíamos pasado seis meses, buscando pareja, él llevaba al menos dos relaciones fugaces y yo al menos tres; pero parecía que todo iba bien con mi novio Sasori.

Él era muy dulce y amable, estaba en el medio artístico, era actor y marionetista, además le gustaban los niños, en todo ese tiempo jamás hemos intimado, así que eso lo hace un caballero, sino olvido, llevamos los grandiosos dos meses de relación.

Hoy era nuestra 15º cita, así que me preparaba lo mejor que podía, llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa, con un abrigo que Sasuke me regalo en mi cumpleaños 30, unos zapatos de diseñador; mi cabello estaba recogido y acomodado en un estilo elegante pero no aburrido, maquillaje delicado pero de noche, me veía muy bien en palabras de Ino que fue la que me arreglo y por primera vez Sasuke estaba serio y distante, pero pensé que solo era por trabajo, así que no le di gran importancia y solo me despedí de él con un beso corto sus labios, como siempre.

En mi cita con Sasori, todo estaba perfecto, me había llevado al mejor restaurante de Konoha, cenamos lo mejor del menú, pidió el mejor vino y bailamos en la pista de baile; era la mejor cena de mi vida, después de eso fuimos ver las estrellas en el mirador de las afueras de Konoha y como cierre me llevaba de regreso a casa de Sasuke.

-¿Sakura, amor?- me dice Sasori

-¿Eh?- le digo un poco distraída

-Llegamos- me dice estacionado en la parte más oscura del estacionamiento

-Te veo mañana- me despido como siempre

-Espera Sakurita- me detiene y me regresa de golpe al automóvil- por dos meses he dejado que te despidas así, pero ya no pienso esperar más- mientras cierra con seguro la puerta

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto, mientras empiezo a forzar la puerta

-Solo quiero conocerte un poco más- acercándose a mí y acorralándome

-Sasori no- le grito

En ese momento todo se puso tenso y me asuste, así que empecé a gritar y él se molestó de sobremanera y me arrancó el vestido de un tirón y empezaba a arrancarme el sostén y el abrigo. Yo estaba tan asustada que solo quería huir o pensaba que alguien fuera a rescatarme, sólo pensaba en Sasuke, pero sabía que no vendría, él odiaba los conflictos y no quería molestarlo.

De repente de la puerta de mi lado se escuchó un jalón en ese momento se entretuvo Sasori y quite el seguro y salí del automóvil.

-Sasuke- abrazo a mi amigo, al ver que era mi héroe

-Linda- me toma en sus brazos y me cubre con su saco -Y tú, si te vuelves a acercar a ella, juro que te mataré

-Marica- le grita Sasori

Sasuke se enoja en ese momento como nunca en la vida lo había vista y me deja abajo, mientras le va a propinar una gran golpiza que casi deja inconsciente a Sasori y después sin decirme algo me toma en brazos, ya que el vestido estaba destrozado y solo me cubría su saco, solo comencé a llorar como nunca antes, pero el estar en brazos de mi mejor amigo, quiero decir en los brazos de mi mejor amiga, me sentía segura.

Sasuke no hablaba, solo me sostenía en sus brazos, tampoco había expresión en su rostro ni en sus ojos; yo no tenía el valor de pronunciar palabra alguna, sabía que no lo quería desde que lo conoció, así que no quería una reprimenda de su parte.

Al entrar a nuestra casa, siguió ese silencio que de algún modo se había vuelto incómodo, pero no quería ser yo la que lo rompiera; en eso note que no me llevaba a mi habitación, sino a la suya y que me acostaba en su cama.

Yo estaba tan confundida que me perdí en mis pensamientos, tanto llegue a perderme que no supe en que momento estaba teniendo relaciones con mi amigo, lo estaba a punto de detener pero deseaba sentirme amada, que deje que termináramos, lo que él inicio, no sé cuánto tiempo paso ni que posiciones usamos, solo quería imaginar que él era normal y que no solo me amaba como su amiga sino como la mujer de su vida.

-Sasuke te amo- le dije cuando ambos llegamos a nuestros orgasmos, que como siempre eran al mismo tiempo

-...- él no articulo nada, mientras salía de mí y me abrazaba, era la primera vez que era así y la primera vez que se lo confesaba sinceramente

Pero eso no lo note de ese modo, solo me insultaba y me agredía mentalmente por ser tan estúpida y confesarle que lo amaba. Quería huir y que jamás me encontrará o irme al fin del mundo o simplemente tirarme del barranco más cercano.

-Sa...- estaba por disculparme, pero él tomo mi rostro, mientras me levantaba y ponía mis brazos en su pecho, él me beso dulcemente, con algo de... ¿Amor?

-Sakura yo también te amo- me dice acariciando mi rostro, yo estaba impactada que solo me quede muda y con los ojos totalmente abiertos -Me di cuenta esta noche que saliste con Sasori- continúa hablando -me di cuenta lo mucho que te necesito y no como amiga, sino como mujer, te necesito cerca para sentirme feliz y hacerte mía cada noche para esperar el nuevo día y verte amanecer a mi lado y...- pero calle su boca y me acerque a besarlo de la misma forma que lo hizo conmigo

-Siempre espere que me dirían eso- le dije acariciando su rostro, mientras él cerraba sus ojos -pero jamás que saldría de tu boca- no le mentía, siempre me negué a la idea que el amor de mi vida cambiará por mí

-Sakura, recuerdas lo que dijo mi tío de casarme y eso- mientras me acomodaba mi cabello- parece que cumpliré su deseo- sonríe de lado

-Me gusta esa idea- le digo con una sonrisa y besándolo

-Ahora quiero hacer algo nuevo- me dice con voz seductora

-¿Qué planeas Sasuke-kun?- le digo divertida

-¿Sasuke-kun? Me gusta cómo suena- me dice cambiando de posición y colocándome abajo de él -ya conocemos el Kama Sutra y la posición básica... Solo nos falta la más importante

-¿Cuál nos falta Sasuke-kun?- le digo tiernamente y volviendo a acariciar su rostro

-Hacer el amor- me dice besándome

Realmente solo eso nos faltaba y no quería que fuera con nadie más que con él, así que eso sería el inició de nuestra completa felicidad.

Me besaba y acariciaba como nunca antes, era delicado y muy tierno, yo no me quedaba atrás y era recíproca, quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y que siempre le sería fiel.

Teníamos la ventaja de estar completamente desnudos, así no tenía que volverme a desvestir, también estaba el hecho de que a pesar que ambos conocíamos el cuerpo del otro, sentí extrañamente la sensación de vergüenza de que me viera como mujer y no como su mejor amiga.

-Sakura no sabes lo mucho que te amo- me dice mientras empezaba a besar mis labios, nuevamente no era con lujuria, pero si con mucha pasión y amor

-Y tú no sabes desde hace cuánto te amo- le respondo después de terminar el beso

Después de eso baja nuevamente con delicadeza por mi cuello, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y poco a poco se acercó a mis pechos, tomó uno entre sus manos y lo acarició delicadamente pero de una manera que me estaba volviendo loca, por lo que suspiraba sin control; al mismo tiempo introduce en su boca el otro de mis pechos, también era delicado e increíblemente perfecto, me sentía deseaba y amaba.

-Ah- exclame al sentirme una extasiada con lo que hacía y que al mismo me desesperaba la tortura que ejercía al ser tan lento y delicado

Estaba por decirle que fuera más rápido cuando se cambió de posición y posó mi otro pecho en su boca y a acariciar el que había terminado de saborear.

-Ah- volví a exclamar, ya sabía que era un genio, pero torturarme de una manera tan tierna era magnífico

Terminó de disfrutar mis pechos y se dispuso a continuar con mi abdomen, pero yo enloquecía porque me penetrará de una buena vez, así que levante su cara hasta mi altura de manera delicada y lentamente abrí mis piernas hasta enrollarlas en su cadera.

-Sakura- me da un reclamó

-Te amo y tenemos el resto de mi vida para hacerlo lento, pero por esta vez, ya no tardes- le supliqué y lo bese

-Está bien- me dice acariciando mi rostro -la próxima vez lo hacemos como quiero- sonrió de lado

-Haremos lo que quieras- le digo con una dulce sonrisa

Después me penetró de una sola vez, no fue ni demasiado blando ni demasiado agresivo, fue el punto exacto, así que lo disfrute como nunca antes.

Las embestidas empezaron lentas, eran cómodas pero después empezaban a torturarme, no hacía nada por aumentar la velocidad, sólo sonreía y yo sólo suspiraba y pocas veces volvía a gemir.

-Sakura, quiero que esta vez dure hasta el amanecer- me dice entre besos

-Sí- le digo gimiendo -Que dure por siempre- le digo arqueando la espalda y colocando mis brazos en su cuello

Las embestidas empezaban a subir de velocidad y de profundidad, ambos gritábamos como nunca el nombre del otro, era la mejor experiencia de mis 30 años.

Terminamos al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez lo disfrutamos de la mejor manera ya que sabíamos que nos amábamos y que nada en la vida nos iba separar.

-Sakura ¿En qué piensas?- me dicen con abrazándome por la cintura

-Sasuke-kun- le digo asustada -pensaba...

-¿En cómo nos conocimos y como terminaste siendo la señora Uchiha y mi esposa?- me dice besando mi cuello

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?- inclinando mi cabeza y cerrando los ojos

-Te conozco, fuiste mi mejor amiga- sonríe

-Mamá, papá, Daisuke está molestándome- escucho a mi hija pequeña

-Daisuke, deja a Akatsumi en paz- le grito a mi hijo de 10 años

La vida realmente se volvió muy buena, llevaba 11 años casada con Sasuke y teníamos dos hijos, Daisuke de 10 años y Akatsumi de 8 años.

Realmente ellos no saben nada de lo que fue su papá, además al final, Naruto y Sai son los padrinos de los niños, así que como buenos amigos guardaron silencio, junto con las pocas personas que sabían eso de mi esposo.

Llevamos una vida completamente normal, inclusive hemos sido la pareja del año por los últimos 12 años y mi vida no ha podido ser mejor ahora que soy la esposa de mi mejor amigo y amiga.

FIN


End file.
